


Troubling Thoughts

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Violence, Secret Relationship, Serious, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus reflects on his encounter with Megatron, which didn't go as everyone would've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubling Thoughts

Optimus couldn't fall into recharge. His processor wouldn't let him.  
  
He kept thinking about his patrol the other night, when he had taken the trip down to Dinobot Island for Prowl, who had somewhere else to be but didn't tell his leader where. That wasn't the issue though. What was the issue was what happened when he had gone on patrol.  
  
It wasn't as though he had planned to have the earth crumble beneath his pedes and have him fall down hard to ground, where he damaged his leg at the knee joint and which caused his comm.-link shatter on impact. At that moment, it didn't look like things could get any worse.  
  
Well, that was before Megatron stumbled upon the unfortunate Autobot leader.   
  
Optimus thought that he would've been dead right then and there, especially with the way the older mech looked over him, smirking and mocking him at his weakened state. Yet, when the Decepticon Warlord stepped up to him, instead of finishing him off, he knelt down beside him and began fixing his leg as though they were comrades.   
  
It was eerie as much as it was unsettling.   
  
Optimus demanded an answer, which Megatron just told him to be quiet or else he'd rip his leg off completely, though the threat had hardly any venom in his voice. So he stayed quiet, waiting for the Con to rip his spark out and offline him.  
  
It never happened. Instead, when his leg was repaired, Optimus jumped to his pedes and reached for his axe to defend him. Megatron was quicker and promptly grabbed the Autobot by the wrists and pinned him up against the rocks. Optimus kicked at him, but the tyrant promptly ignored his struggle. When he began to yell, Megatron did the unthinkable.  
  
He kissed him.  
  
Optimus was too shocked to rebel, even when the Decepticon pushed his glossa inside. He just stood there frozen as the other devoured at his lips. Megatron was kissing him. That fact just didn't seem to click with his processor, even as the tyrant's servos left his wrists and wrapped tightly around his body, keeping him trapped snuggly against his chassis. When his servos began to trace along his backside, Optimus seemed to snap out of his shocked state and pushed hard against his shoulders, though his attempts to break away from him were in vain.  
  
The warlord pulled back and smirked down at his angry, confused prey, stroking his cheek plates. Optimus flinched in disgust and was able to push himself free from his grip, demanding to know what he was doing.  
  
The tyrant only said, "Confused, aren't you little Prime? Can't you tell that I've grown fond of you? I don't want you to perish… Not yet."  
  
And with that, Optimus knew he couldn't fight him like this and ran. Megatron did not follow, but what did follow the Prime back to the base was a dark, sinister chuckled that still echoed through his processor as he laid down on his berth, still thinking about the strange incident.   
  
He brushed his fingers over his lips; he could still feel the other's lips against his and though they were powerful and rough against his, they were so much softer than he would've ever guessed.   
  
He shook his helm of such thoughts. No. The kiss did not feel good. It did not and he would never let anyone know of this incident. This would be a secret he would carry with him until the day his spark was extinguished.   
  
Yet as he lied there, his processor couldn't stop replaying the scene and even worse, couldn't stop repeating the tyrant's words:  
  
 _"Can't you tell that I've grown fond of you? I don't want you to perish… Not yet."_


End file.
